<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put In His Place by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583505">Put In His Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, Watersports, light humiliation kink, piss fucking, pissing inside, showering together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not <em>entirely</em> Tim's fault they couldn't make it through making breakfast without fucking. It <em>is</em> his fault they make such a mess though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put In His Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's back way sooner than anticipated? I managed to wrap up my real world shit fast because I can't fucking stay away, and lucky you guys (not so lucky for my other followers) these next 6 fics I'll be uploading will all be in the Broken!verse because the idea machine just won't fucking quit lol. And then I've Seriously gotta get inspired for JayDick for those poor fuckers starving for content.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason pounded into Tim, jolting his whole body forward with every thrust, and Tim held onto the counter for dear life, his hands braced widely against it, elbows locked. Tim was flushed red all over, which was absolutely not helped by Jason fucking him in the middle of the kitchen, holding one of his legs out, bent at the knee like he was a fucking <em>dog</em>.</p><p>"Y-y— <em>unhhh</em>," was all he managed to get out.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah baby, listen to you. You're just my little bitch, aren't you?"</p><p>Tim whined.</p><p>"Mhmm yeah that's what I thought. 'Bout to come baby, you want me to breed your slutty little ass? Want me to fill you up until you're just <em>dripping</em> with my come?"</p><p>Tim gave a choked whimper, and he felt Jason's cock pulse inside him as Jason ground forward hard.</p><p>"<em>Mmm</em> fuck yeah. <em>Unh</em>. Baby, <em>babe</em>." Jason let his head drop forward to Tim's shoulder and mouthed at the back of it, slowly rolling his hips.</p><p>After a few moments, he let Tim's leg down, and ran his hand up the outside of his thigh and hip. "Gonna pull out now, baby."</p><p>Tim whined again, and Jason slipped his hand around his front to stroke his cock.</p><p>"Shh, I'm gonna get you off in a minute, I haven't forgotten you." His hand slid back away from Tim's cock, and he slowly pulled out with a groan. He pulled Tim's hips back and spread his ass with his hands, watching his come leaking back out of Tim's hole.</p><p>Tim squirmed. "Do you have to look at me?" He asked quietly, after several moments.</p><p>"That's what whores are for," Jason said, smacking his ass, before shoving two fingers into his abused hole.</p><p>Tim let his head drop with a moan as Jason's thick fingers twisted inside him, before Jason abruptly yanked them back out and smeared the come down the inside of his thigh.</p><p>"You need to be put in your place, my little slut," Jason murmured, and Tim's breath caught, his thighs tensing.</p><p>"What if I had a suggestion?" He breathed, barely audible.</p><p>Jason's fingers trailed up the back of his thigh. "Okay, let's hear it then."</p><p>"Would you— would you, um...piss inside me?"</p><p>Jason paused for a moment. "That definitely sounds like it would put you in your place," he eventually said, running his hands over Tim's hips. "What <em>am</em> I gonna do with you? You're always full of surprises. My kinky little slut."</p><p>Tim's breath sped, and Jason mouthed over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, briefly sucking, before starting to shove his soft cock back inside Tim. His ass was loose enough to get it all the way back in, and Jason stroked a steady hand over Tim's side for several long moments until Tim felt a small stream start to trickle out inside of him.</p><p>Tim immediately flushed bright red and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan, his eyes fluttering shut and his thighs starting to tremble as the steady stream grew stronger.</p><p>"Oh you dirty, dirty little whore," Jason murmured in his ear. "Fuck, you love this, don't you?"</p><p>Piss was starting to spill out around Jason's cock now, and he pulled back a few inches before using his hand to shove back in a little. Tim let out a raw groan, his hand dropping back to brace against the counter with the other, ass pushing back against him.</p><p>"You gonna come from this?"</p><p>Tim whimpered, warm piss streaming down his legs now.</p><p>"God, you're so fucking filthy, listen to you." Jason shoved his cock back in all the way, and Tim came untouched with a sob, his hips hitching against the empty air.</p><p>"There you go, that's it," Jason encouraged, grinding against his ass and reaching around to jerk him off. "Good boy, that's my good little slut."</p><p>Jason slowly pulled out again. His piss immediately came flooding out, and Tim let out a broken moan, his knees buckling. Jason caught him.</p><p>"Careful there, babybird." He stroked over Tim's side as he came down. "Well this is gonna be a bit more of a mess to clean up than usual," he eventually said, and Tim let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"No, it was hot, totally worth it. Let's get you cleaned up first though." He turned Tim around and pulled him up into his arms, and Tim wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him. "There we go," he said, holding Tim up under his bum, and carried him to the bathroom, turning the shower on until it was steaming hot. </p><p>Tim was sleepy and pliant as Jason washed both of them, and Jason couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest watching his boyfriend like this. He was just so sweet all tuckered out.</p><p>He dried them both off and wrangled Tim into a clean t-shirt and boxers and then tucked him in under the covers, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"You okay baby?"</p><p>"Mm, come cuddle."</p><p>"Just a few minutes babybird, I'll be right back, I promise." Jason stroked a gentle hand through Tim's damp hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead, before going to go clean up the kitchen.</p><p>It didn't take long, but Jason seriously regretted not finishing making breakfast as he threw away the sad remains of toast. Ah well, they would try again when they woke up — Tim was way too sleepy to eat right now.</p><p>He slid into bed beside Tim and Tim immediately wound around him like an octopus, burying his face in Jason's chest.</p><p>"Hey baby," Jason hummed, rubbing over Tim's back.</p><p>Tim gave a sort of garbled, only half-awake sigh.</p><p>"I'm here now with your cuddles."</p><p>"Nn love you," Tim mumbled</p><p>"Love you too." Jason kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>